Luciferous Logolopsy
by Mihael-Mello-Keehl
Summary: Forced to hate someone you love. Forced to love someone you hate. When life hands you lemons, what are you supposed to do?  VERY  Slightly AU. Pairing s  inside.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Note: I am sorry if there are any mistakes, it is almost two in the morning, my head hurts, and I haven't been able to write anything deserving of being on the internet in ages. I hope you enjoy. ^^

Also, this is slightly AU. If I get enough creative juices flowing or enough reviews to inspire me I will explain more in the next chapter. But, as of this moment, I don't know where this story is going...

XxXxX

"I can't do this anymore," she spoke softly, gently taking her hand from his. "I can't love you..." Her brown eyes met the green-blue of his and she shook her head. "Not anymore." She turned and ran before she could cry in front of him. Her long brown waves trailed behind her as she turned the corner.

"Hermione!" The redhead Gryffindor called, watching the girl he had always loved slip from his touch and flee from his sight. His heart shattered and his mind shut down. He didn't even notice as his best friend came up behind him. He didn't even speak until said best friend had practically carried him through the Gryffindor common room and then to bed. "She left me, Harry... Just... Left..." His words were broken; he was in a state of shock. "Said... Said she couldn't love me anymore..." He looked at Harry with hurt in his big deer-caught-in-headlights eyes and then to the ground.

The dark haired boy bit the inside of his cheek. "Ron, I'm sure she had a reason. I mean," he paused, "Hermione doesn't do something for no reason..."

XxXxX

"Running from your problems again, Granger?"

The brunette stopped, frozen, and then turned around at the voice. Her chocolate eyes were bloodshot, her cheeks were puffy, and fresh drops of salt water were pouring down her face. There was a duffle thrown over her left shoulder and a long black cloak covered her clothing.

His grey eyes widened at the sight of the broken witch. He shook his head. "What are you running from this time?" The blond folded his arms and smirked.

Her eyes narrowed and she dropped the duffle. She charged at the tall Slytherin and yelled out in frustration. The wind caught the cloak and blew it back, revealing the long white dress she wore: long, off the shoulder sleeves, a flowing skirt, and a fitted bodice.

There wasn't much time to think about the way she looked, however, because her fist made contact with cheek and he began seeing sparkles.

"You're hopeless and stupid and-and-and... I hate you!" She snapped, more tears falling.

"Why the hell did you punch me, filthy mudblood!"

"Draco, you are what I am running from," Hermione glared. "You and this stupid marriage I've been in since before I was born, I hate it. I don't love you." She whimpered and broke down, Draco keeping her off of the ground. She leaned against him, unable to support herself.

"Look, I'm not too thrilled, either-"

"No!" Her hands found his chest and she pushed away violently, stumbling back near her duffle. "You don't understand! I'm in love with someone else! And no one understands that I hate every last fiber of your being!" She pulled the cloak around her again. "But I have to marry you..." More tears fell as she looked to the sky and the clouds began to cry with her.

He couldn't stay calm anymore. "If I had a choice, I wouldn't marry some filthy mudblood!" He snapped. "If my biological parents had had any part in this, it wouldn't have happened, but you apparently don't have a decision if you're in a wizard prison!"

"Maybe if they hadn't been working for the darkest evil known to the wizarding world, none of us would be in this mess!" Hermione yelled just as thunder rumbled and lightning flashed. She screamed, covering her ears and falling to her knees.

XxXxX

As the storm started, Ron shot up from his almost sleep. "I have to go find her."

Harry looked up from the photo album in his hands. "What?"

"It's storming, I have to find her; she's terrified." Ron was already out of bed with everything on except a shirt and a jacket. "Storms literally scare her motionless."

Harry's eyes widened as he slipped his shoes and jacket on. "I'll go with you."

And with that, they were out of the dorm and running through the castle.

XxXxX

"What is your problem?" Draco growled as another rumble of thunder came from overhead and all around. No response came from the motionless heap of teenage girl and black material. He walked to her and knelt beside her as the rain poured down.

Another flash, another rumble, and she was curled into his arms. He was protecting her. And he felt needed; he felt that, as the shivering female lay in his arms, he needed to protect her no matter the costs. He saw the two Gryffindor boys walk up, but no effort to hide the fact that he and Hermione, the girl he had always picked on but knew he would have to marry, were both sitting there as if it were normal.

"H-Hermione...?"

As if the sound of Ron's voice were a rumble of thunder or a flash of lighting, the female flinched and curled into Draco's protective hold even more. "I'm sorry, Ron..." She whimpered. "I already told you," she sniffed, "I can't love you. Draco and I are in an arranged marriage..." She mumbled just before another rumble of thunder came, another bolt of lightning flashed, and the rain began pouring even harder.

XxXxX

So... Whatcha think so far? R&R?

P.S. A few definitions, such as the story title and the chapter title.

Luciferous: Illuminating, both literally and figuratively.

Logolopsy: An obsession with words

Acatalepsy: State of being impossible to understand.

These words were actually taken from a project called Luciferous Logolopsy, which is a project of over 9,000 obscure words.


End file.
